Overprotective Weasleys
by doesgeorgeisgay
Summary: A compilation of one-shots about the Weasley boys and how overprotective they can be. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! It's been such a long time since I've last written fan fiction. I've missed it and I'm going to try to start up again. This is a Harry Potter one-shot compilation. This instalment will feature snogging and over protective brothers! All stories will feature over protective Weasley boys! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and yanked him into her room. She pushed him up against the wall and smashed her lips utop his. Harry put his hands on her lower back and Ginny let her hands explore Harry's raven locks. Harry began to pull away from the kiss.

"Gin we have to stop, what if your brothers catch us! They'll hex me into next year."

"And I'll return the favor." Ginny said with a smirk. She slipped her hands up his shirt and felt in toned chest. Quidditch had down Harry well, leaving him with a muscular figure, much unlike the under fed 11 year old he was seven years ago. Harry laughed and the two once again began to kiss passionately once more. Although life hadn't been easy for the young couple, they loved and cared for each other which is all that mattered. Ever since the end of the war three months ago the pair had been inseparable. They helped each other with nightmares and the other after effects of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal Bill and Charlie, the two eldest of Ginny's older brothers.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to our sister Potter?" Bill spat.

Harry immediately pulled away, suddenly scared for his life at the sight of two of Ginny's overprotective brothers seething.

"I swear if you lay one more finger on our baby sister you'll regret." Charlie yelled.

The rest of the Weasley brothers, except Ron who was "taking a walk" with Hermione, joined into the fight, taking jabs at Harry whilst he looked down red-faced, suddenly finding the floor o' so very interesting.

"Harry you don't have to take this!" Ginny comforted.

"It's fine Gin," Harry muttered, "It's ok, really."

"OH DON'T YOU "GIN" HER!" bellowed Bill. He walked over to Ginny and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tell us Ginny Winnie, how long as this miserable old bloke been taking advantage of you?"

"TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME? TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME? THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! YOU THINK HARRY IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME?" she demanded.

All the Weasley brothers turned a shade of red to rival their fiery hair and nodded.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL OF YOU. YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! WHO DO YOU THINK HAD COMFORTED ME THROUGHOUT ALL OF THIS SHIT THAT'S HAPPENED OVER THE PAST YEAR! HARRY THAT'S WHO! WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE MAN WHO WILL LOVE ME AND CHERISH ME NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO EITHER OF US! THIS MAN RIGHT HERE!," the fiery red head screeched, gesturing towards Harry. "AND IF YOU THINK FOR JUST ONE MINUTE HARRY'S DONE A SINGLE THING WITHOUT MY CONSENT, YOU'RE ALL TEN TIMES STUPIDER THAN I HAD PREVIOUSLY THOUGHT POSSIBLE. HARRY WOULD _NEVER_ LAY A FINGER ON ME IF I DIDN'T TELL HIM IT WAS OK FIRST. HE HAS MORE RESPECT IN HIS LITTLE FINGER THAN ALL OF YOU DO IN YOUR WHOLE BODIES COMBINED!"

After her long speech, you burst into tears on the spot. Harry pulled her in and she grabbed onto his shirt as she sobbed into his chest.

The entire Weasley clan had gathered around Ginny's door at that point, even Ron and Hermione, looking very disheveled after their "walk".

They eventually all left except for Bill. Bill looked on and saw the little girl he always protected. Seeing her in the strong arms of The Chosen One made him realize how protected she was.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N To get updates on when new chapters are being posted, follow maficallymadfanfiction on instagram!

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction website.

11 year old Percy Weasley sat on his favorite chair next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room. His quill brushed against his face as he hastily shaped the perfect words onto a new piece of parchment. It was November 1st, and Percy had neglected his potions essay because of the feast the night before. Now his essay was due tomorrow, and much to the young perfectionist's dismay, he had to write it rapidly.

About an hour later Percy sighed, and set his finished essay on the table next to his chair. He leaned down, grabbed his bag, and placed it on his lap. The young Gryffindor pulled out the pocketwatch that had been given to him before attending Hogwarts as an 11th birthday present. The small watch greatly reminded him of his parents. He had never been away from them for so long, and was counting down the days to the winter holidays. He looked at the time, 11:00. The young redhead jumped up and scrambled to get all his belongings together. Just as he was doing so, Oliver Wood and his "gang" walked into the common room. They stalked their prey, poor little Percy, and decided to play a trick on the perfect little boy.

"Well, well, well," Oliver snarled, "If it isn't prissy Percy."

"Don't call me that!" Percy squeaked, his face turning red. He hated when his brothers used that name, and now a peer was using it. It wasn't his fault he wanted everything to be perfect, that was just who he was. He tried to make a quick escape out of the quidditch fanatic's grasp but was too late, and he was pinned down to the table. Oliver ordered two of the gang to hold Percy down as he grabbed the redhead's bag.

"What's this?" Oliver said, pulling out the shiny, silver pocket watch.

Percy gasped. "Stop! Let me go! That's mine!" he yelled in anguish. Whilst Percy was yelling Oliver threw the watch across the common room, smashing it. Percy's heart stopped. He couldn't believe it. His mom and dad gave it to him, and they didn't have a lot of money to begin with. It was his most prized possession. Oliver then proceeded to spill Percy's ink pot onto his freshly written essay. All of this, the stress of the new school, and being so far from his parents was too much for the young boy as he burst into tears.

"Aww," Oliver drawled, "Is this to much for the little weeping Weasley?" His gang joined in laughter as they all walked away, leaving poor little Percy hugging his knees to his chest, tears flowing down his face.

Bill Weasley, the eldest of kin to Molly and Arthur Weasley, walked into the common room, animatedly describing a late night rondevu with a blonde Ravenclaw. He laughed and chatted with his friends until he saw a telltale Weasley head buried in between knees, huddled on the chair by the fire.

"I'll catch up with you later guys," he stated to his friends as the group quickly dispersed. He made his way across the room and crouched down in front of his little brother.

"What's wrong bud?" he asked carefully.

Percy launched himself into Bill's arms and cried his little heart out. All the heartache he had been feeling was broken out in loud, gasping, sobs and cries. Bill whispered nonsense to him and brushed back his hair with his hands, soothing his younger brother.

"He...broke...watch...ruined...essay," was all Percy was able to get out between strangled gasps.

"Who?" Bill asked astonished. Anyone who hurt on of his brothers, or his baby sister for that matter, would always have to pay.

"W-wood." Percy whimpered.

Bill sighed knowing how full of himself that little boy was.

"Easy fix little bro, look," he said as he cast a spell on both items to return them to their original state. Percy's young eyes lit up behind his glasses as he gazed at the items in astonishment.

"Bill?"

"Yeah Perc."

"I love you.."he whispered shyly.

"I love you, too little bro." He said with a smile. Now, to find that Wood kid…

A/N: Leave requests on my instragram page magicallymadfanfiction or in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The newly fifteen year old Gryffindor Golden Boy sat on a swing in the park near Number 4, heart beating a mile a minute. He earnestly tried to outrun Dudley and his army of imbeciles, but to no avail. He felt as if his lungs would explode as he sat on swing, awaiting the inevitable.

"Freak!" Dudley yelled from the other side of the park. "How's your little freaky boyfriend doing? Do you miss him? I've heard your moans. Ohhh Cedric! I always knew you were a queer freak."

Harry's face turned red with anger at the accusations. How dare they make fun of a dead young man like that! A man that he practically killed thanks to Crouch. He, however, was smart and knew not to cross Dudley. The last time he did so he was locked in the cupboard for 2 days, only listening to his growling stomach and the telly playing outside.

"You're such a bloody idiot, Potter! You were yelling for mommy and daddy. Get over it freak! Your mommy and daddy died, and even if they were here they could never love a freak like you."

At those words Harry felt his eyes prickle with tears. He was never an emotional bloke, but the combination of the mention of his parents and damn puberty, he couldn't help it.

"LOOK BOYS!" Dudley exclaimed jubilantly. "POTTER'S CRYING!" The goons began to laugh at Harry's misfortune and all he could do was sit and take it. At that moment he wanted nothing more than the comforting love of his deceased parents.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Harry's head shot up. He knew that voice. That was the voice of his best friends father; Arthur Weasley. Trailing behind were Fred and George.

"What do you think you boys are doing?" Mr Weasley asked them with a strong sense of authority.

"You think I'm afraid of a freak like you?" Dudley spat.

"A freak?" Mr Weasley inquired.

"You're all freaks with your freaky powers. Especially this helpless sobbing baby." He jeered.

At this point poor Harry was angrily swiping at his face, as tears continued to stream down. Fred and George quickly made their way over to Harry.

"Are you.."

"Alright, mate?" Fred and George comforted together.

Harry just put his head in his hands in embarrassment. Fred and George each put one arm around Harry in a brotherly manner while they waited for their father to deal with the rude child.

"How could you possibly talk to an adult in such a derogatory manner, young man? What would your parents think?"

Dudley scoffed. "My parents hate the freak more than I do. I mean who could possibly love a scrawny sobbing nutcase like him. He's constantly screaming and moaning in his sleep, taking up all of our food, and he is a complete embarrassment to be around."

"Excuse me?" Arthur's face turned a startling shade of red at that. "I, and my wife for that matter, love Harry like a son! And I'm sure all my children love him too!"

"Why? How could you ever love a freak?"

"He's actually a.."

"Strong, funny.."

"Brave, caring…"

"And bloody fun to be around bloke."

"Not to mention he's great at quidditch." Fred and George said together once more.

All of these words brought a shy smile to Harry's face.

"Thanks mates." He murmured, giving him happy glances from the twins.

"Now I suggest you leave before I use my "freaky powers" on you." Arthur threatened.

Dudley and his gang immediately took off in a blind panic.

"Are you alright Harry?" Mr Weasley asked, kindly.

"Yes," He responded, "Thanks for all that you said."

Mr Weasley wrapped his arms around his son's best friend. "The Weasleys will always be here for you.

A/N I just had to include Harry in one of the chapters to highlight his brotherly relationship with the Weasley boys. Follow Magicallymadfanfiction on instagram for updates, remember to review, and DM me for requests.


	4. Chapter 4

"THAT BLOODY TRAITOR!" Ron screamed, seething with anger.

"Ronald!" Hermione called after him, speeding up to stand next to him. "Stop screaming you will be wake up the entire castle." Hermione stated with less than her usually vindictive tone.

"WELL THAT BLOODY PRICK SHOULD'NT HAVE FOUND A WAY TO PUT HIS NAME IN THAT BLOODY GOBLET TO GET EVEN MORE ATTENTION THAN HE ALREADY HAS!" At this point Ron was seething and unable to control his wayward emotions. He was just tired of constantly being overshadowed at home with all his brothers, and now at school with Harry being his best mate, if they even were best mates anymore.

"You can not possibly mean that Ron," Hermione said gently, placing her hand on a Ron's shoulder. "You and Harry have been like brothers for the past three years."

"I don't want anymore idiotic brothers." Ron replied heatedly before shoving Hermione away and stalking up to his dorm room.

Hermione was between anger and sadness as she followed slowly behind, unable to get herself to talk to Ron again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry made his way back to the common room sullenly. He still couldn't believe that his worry and fear free year had turned into him being entered into what was practically a death match by an unknown force.

As he opened the door he was greeted with many shouts of;

"How'd you do it?" Or "Congratulations."

After painstakingly fighting his way through the Weasleys twins' many questions, he made it to what he thought was the safety of his dorm.

As he pushed open the door, ready to grab his things for a long hot shower to contemplate the events of the night, he was greeted by long, drawn out, sarcastic clapping.

"Well if it isn't our Tri-wizard champion, Harry Potter." Ron drawled venomously.

Harry was instantly taken aback at the cruel words of his best mate. How could he say that to him? Ron was the closet thing he had to a family member.

"Are you mad at me Ron?" Harry asked timidly. He was still a tad shaken from the whole, "You are competing in a tournament where there is a high probability of dying." Ordeal.

"Why the hell would I be mad?" Ron said with a rather manic laugh. "It's not like my best mate betrayed me by finding a way into the tournament without me, because he's the bloody boy who lived who got his whole life on a silver platter shattered with galleons, while I'm here stuck as his overshadowed best mate, who can barely scrap together enough money to attend this school!" Ron didn't really feel this way but in the heat of the moment he was so overcome with pent up emotion that he just had to release.

Harry was extremely taken aback. The nights events and Ron's stuck up rant, caused him to completely loose all sense and start screaming. "OH YES RON MY SILVER FUCKING PLATTER GAVE ME SO MANY WONDERFUL THINGS. HOW ABOUT MY FIRST GIFT! DEAD PARENTS, OH THANK PLATTER, AND RELATIVES WHO CONSTANTLY BERATE ME AND TELL ME IM A FREAK WHO WILL NEVER MATTER. I BLOODY WELL HATE MYSELF AND YOU'RE STUCK TO FAR UP YOUR OWN ASS TO NOTICE! AND NOW TO TOP IT ALL OFF, I HAVE TO COMPETE IN THIS BLOODY TOURNAMENT, WITHOUT MY CONSENT FOR THAT MATTER, NOT KNOWING IF ILL LIVE OR DIE. SO YES RON MY SILVER PLATTER IS JUST FULL OF GIFTS!"

At the end of his yelling Harry's eyes were filled with unshed tears as he ran out of the dorm room and the common room.

Ron just sat on the bed dumbfounded at what just happened. He couldn't believe his best mate felt that way about his life and himself. Did he really hate himself? Ron laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling regretting everything he told his best mate.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry ran through the halls of the school, not even slightly worried about being caught after curfew. He didn't know where he was going he just let his feet guide him on his way. Until he bumped into one Charlie Weasley, who was on his way back from a meeting discussing the first task.

"Hey, Harry are you alright?" Charlie inquired, looking slightly startled at the sudden appearance of the young boy around the corner.

Harry just let out a sob before burying his face in his hands, feeling extremely embarrassed about blubbering like a baby in front of his best mates's cool older brother.

"Harry you're alright, everything will be ok with the tournament, I promise."

He grabbed Harry's arm and hey ducked into the nearest empty classroom.

Harry looked on the verge of a panic attack at this point, worrying Charlie tremendously.

"Breathe Harry, breathe." Charlie soothing, while running circles on the small of Harry's back like he'd seen his mother do. As Harry calmed down Bill asked him what happened.

"I got back to my dorm, a-and Ron started yelling about how unfair his life was compared to mine. So I started screaming back about how my life wasn't fair in the slightest." He told Charlie between sobs. "Sometimes I wonder if things would be better if I died with my parents..." he muttered sadly.

Charlie pulled the shaking ms sobbing boy into another hug. "Hey, don't ever think that about yourself Harry, you're amazing and no one wants you dead. Now, I think that you and Ron probably both regret what you said. So, you should go up there and apologize to him. Ok?"

Harry nodded before smiling, thanking Charlie, and going back to the common room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Harry walked into the dorms, Ron head shot up from his pillow.

"Harry, mate, I'm so sorry I swear I didn't mean it I was just angry." He pleaded with red rimmed eyes.

"Ron? Have you...have you been crying?" He asked surprised at the display of emotions.

"No, have you?" He asked looking at Harry's red and puffy eyes.

Harry quickly turned red with embarrassment. "No."

The two started chuckling which turned into full fledged laughter by the end.

"Harry." Ron said sincerely. "Hermione and I will help you through tournament."

"Thanks mate." Harry said with a smile, "it means a lot."

-0-0-0

I know the ending is very fluffy but I thought it was cute. Remember to follow, favorite and review if you enjoy! Also follow me non Instagram @magicallymadfanfiction for story updates! DM me there or leave a review if you have any requests for this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sat cross legged on my bed, with a small purple book on my lap. I picked up my quill and delicately dipped it into the ink. I positioned it over my book and began to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I love the way he looks. I love the way he speaks. The brilliant boy with the emerald eyes, raven hair, and circular glasses that my mummy helped through the platform. When Ron came home for the Christmas holidays I heard him say the boy was his best mate and my heart fluttered. Maybe I'd see him again. And then I heard Ron say his name. Harry Potter! How I did not recognize the famous Boy-Who-Lived is still beyond me but anyway, he is in my kitchen! I walked down the stairs for a spot of breakfast and I just saw him sitting there. I couldn't speak so I just squealed like an idiot and walked back upstairs. Ugh! My brothers are calling me, write you later my dear diary!_

"GINNY!" I heard Fred call once more as both twins appeared in my doorway.

"What are you doing dear sister?" George asked walking up to me. My brothers had turned 14 last April, and I would be attending Hogwarts with them next month. I tried to hide my diary behind my back.

"Nothing just about to come get some breakfast." I told them with a smile.

" I don't think so Ginevra darling!" Fred said, blatantly teasing me with my hated first name. He walked up to me and snatched the diary from my hands.

"Hey! Give it back! That's mine!" I yelled, beginning to blush.

" _Dearest Diary!_ " Fred began to read aloud. " _Mummy said I must go bra shopping before school starts so I can get dressed in my dormitory_."

"How dreadful!" George said mockingly, as my face turned bright red out of embarrassment.

"Oh how about this line dear brother? I think it's more embarrassing then before! _I want to marry Harry Potter someday. I want to kiss and hug him too!_ Oh how innocent out little Ginny is! So in love with Harry Potter! Maybe we can ask him out for you Ginny Winnie!"

I was getting more embarrassed by the second as was pleading with my brothers to give me my diary back.

"Fred! George stop that's mine!" I yelled again. "Please! Let go!" I continued begging as they spilled more of my embarrassing secrets aloud. "Really Ginny! Bedwetting till age 8! That's an interesting story to tell the entire first year!"

"Fred, George please don't tell anyone about it!" I cried in embarrassment as hot tears began to form in my eyes.

"What on earth is going on here?" I heard someone yell from behind my annoying brothers.

"Mum!" My brothers yelled together. "We were just um.. reading to Ginny here!"

"Yes reading!" George finished.

"Give your little sister her diary back and go wait in your room." She said angrily. Both boys paled as they shuffled to their room.

I angrily swiped the tears from my eyes as my mother pulled me into a hug.

"Shhhh..it's ok sweetheart, I promise they won't tell a single soul what they read after their punishment." She rubbed circles into my backed and held me close.

"W-w-hat if t-they tell ev-everyone that I used to w-w-wet the bed." I said through sobs.

"Then you can tell everyone that the they peed their pants before boarding the Hogwarts express for the first time."

I giggled as I imagined my prankster brothers wetting themselves in fear.

My mum held me and I realized how lucky I was to have such an amazing mummy.

 **AN: to clear it up Ginny was not writing in toms diary, I'll post a picture of her diary on Instagram. Remember to rr and follow magicallymadfanfiction on insta!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Me**

 **(What a sly DEH reference)**


End file.
